Adorable Kazuma
by EmannamE
Summary: Terumi and Kazuma share some quality time.


**Adorable Kazuma**

"Listen...I don't do this often...but I think you've deserved a reward." Terumi said this, a knife gliding against his tongue. He approached the blind lesser half. The body, the host, the hostage. His little pet and plaything. Kazuma.

"You've been reeeeeeeeeally good ya know..." Terumi was whispering this as he walked around the bed, around his prisoner. He was bound, his arms and legs tied to the bed. There was no gag on his toy, but he remained silent other than a few soft whimpers. Terumi snickered a bit, his snake-like grin shining in the darkness. Kazuma could feel that devious grin on him, the way Terumi spoke...his laughter. It made the boy shiver. "So where shall we begin, hrm?" Terumi brought the knife down, the edge tracing along the boy's chest, coming down slowly. Kazuma gave a small gasp in response to the cold steel sliding along his naked flesh. "What was that?" Terumi leaned down over his prisoner, and the boy responded with just another small whimper, "Oh c'mon...you can talk to me." He said sweetly.

"...lower..."

"Hrm?"

"Lower...please..."

"Lower?"

"...yes..."

The knife glided a bit lower to the bottom of Kazuma's stomach.

"Here?" Kazuma just shook his head, biting his lip.

"Lower..." Kazuma whispered.

The knife slid down, and blood began to trickle out. A small cut was made as Terumi applied some pressure. They were small streams of crimson that ran down Kazuma's belly. He gasped again, and then whimpered when Terumi stopped at his waist.

"So here?" Terumi asked, his amusement was easy to see with his massive grin. Kazuma nodded. "Well, then..." Terumi turned the knife ninety degrees and began to draw a very shallow incision across his waist. He felt Kazuma buck slightly under his knife from the jolts of pain that went up his spine, but Terumi's professional hand kept a steady line...just it went deeper in a few spots than he had intended. Kazuma gasped on a few occasions. More blood trickled down, going into his groin and onto the bed below him, staining the sheets with a few dots of red. Terumi turned the knife and began to cut the other way, going back over the old cut, and starting more, making one large line that went across Kazuma's waist.

Kazuma bucked his hips again, cried out, and tears began to leak from his blindfold. Terumi's other hand came up and gripped Kazuma's semi-erect cock. He slowly began to stroke it.

"Shhh...no need to cry, Kazuma, dear. I'm here..." Terumi cooed evily, with some snickers, and Kazuma gave a small sigh. He felt himself harden, and grow. The pain was still there, but the pleasure that built in his cock was diminishing it well enough. Terumi's skilled hand stroked it and his thumb played lightly with the tip, rubbing against the sensitive head. Terumi finished his cut, and brought the blade away from Kazuma, and his hand left the pole.

"Stick out your tongue." Terumi commanded, and obediently, Kazuma did. Terumi ran the knife's edge along Kazuma's tongue, letting the pet taste his own blood. He did not cut Kazuma's tongue. "How does it taste?" Kazuma just swallowed. "Good boy...now open wide." Kazuma opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out again. Terumi placed his knife in between Kazuma's teeth. "Bite down." Kazuma bit down on the blade of the knife, and for a moment he looked like a pirate, with how they always held their swords in their teeth when climbing the masts. "Good...now keep that there...it'll help the pain."

Terumi slid down from that position, and adjusted himself. He had been naked since the beginning, and after all that playing around, he was far too excited now to just wait any longer. Terumi placed his hands at either side of the binded Kazuma, and pushed. His snake entered with a pop, and slid in slowly at first. Kazuma gave off a muffled cry, biting down on the knife to distract himself from the pain in his ass. The knife cut against his mouth, and more blood trickled. His toes curled, and his body so badly wanted to thrash, but the binds kept him in place.

"Relax...its not like this is your first time." Terumi snickered, and pulled...then pushed...pulled...then pushed...pulled...and pushed. He began a rhythm. His cock slowly fucked Kazuma. Spreading his insides, and bringing the boy to a painful bliss. Blood and tears ran down his face in two separate thin streams. The tip of his shaft, alone and neglected, began to dribble with a bit of pre-cum. Terumi paid no mind as his hands began to grip on the sheets of the bed. His pace picked up.

Terumi had no more time or focus for speaking. His fucking was getting faster, more erratic, and Kazuma's mouth was busy biting on the knife that continued to shallowly saw into the edges of his mouth. Terumi's hips moved faster. His face was flushed, his hair began to droop slightly from the sweat his fucking made. He began to feel the friction of his shaft against the walls of Kazuma. His body was tensing, his first silent fucking turning into low moans and groans. He went faster, faster, harder, harder. The sound of his hips slamming against Kazuma's ass echoed against the empty room.

"Fuck!" Terumi suddenly shouted out, and he slammed his body against Kazuma once more. Kazuma's head rocked back, throwing the knife out of his mouth. He gave out a cry as Terumi filled him. The feeling of being filled, of being fucked, and used caused him to shoot off. It covered Terumi's chest and stomach in his white gratitude.

Terumi gave off a few more pants, and then sighed. He removed himself from Kazuma causing them both to moan once more. He began to snicker to himself. He took a part of the bed sheet and wiped down his pet's nether-regions, then his own. He then quickly dressed himself with the clothes he laid out to the side. He grabbed his knife, flipped it closed and placed it in his pocket. He looked at Kazuma for a moment, who's head was turned to him. He reached down and took off the blind-fold. He saw pure bashfulness in Kazuma's eyes, and they pleased he let him go to make himself...decent. Terumi grinned again.

"My Adorable Kazuma...I'll be back in a bit."

"What?"

"You'll be fine." He patted Kazuma's stomach, "Later."

"Hey...Terumi!" The door closed...and Terumi was gone.


End file.
